


Don't Take What's Mine

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Thor is possessive, Steve is an idiot, Tony enjoys it.





	Don't Take What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Would you look at that, a new ship for me :D I read a couple of fics with Thor/Tony and I liked it, so, here's my modest contribution.  
> This is for my third square of MCU Kink Bingo 2018: Possessive Behavior.  
> Hope you'll like it :)

People had called it the Civil War; whatever name it was given, however poetic it sounded, Tony only knew one thing: how lonely he'd been right after.  
Right after, Vision had left for God knew where, to ''think about things'', as he'd put it; Natasha had disappeared after the fiasco at the airport and though Tony wasn't stupid enough not to know where she was, he absolutely did not want to set a foot in Wakanda and get stuck with the bunch of idiots he formerly called his team. Peter had, of course, gone back to school and to his homework – and even though Tony knew the boy would be here in a second if he called, he would not do that. His relationship with T'Challa was formal and tilted, serious calls and long discussions on how to repair the damage they'd caused.  
The only ones left who supported him were Pepper and Rhodey, the two friendship pillars of his life, but even with them, even when they were spending time all together, there was something missing; or rather, something there that hadn't been before. Guilt, overwhelming guilt, threatening to break him when he looked at Rhodey and saw his wheelchair, and when he watched Pepper talk and remembered he could have had a nice life with her.

For close to six months, loneliness had trapped him in a dark and silent cage he couldn't even see how to exit.  
And then, Thor had come back, with Bruce at his side.  
It had actually taken some time for things to get better between Bruce and him. They both had to work on their own resentment: Tony, for seeing Bruce leave without saying anything, and Bruce, for the fact that Tony hadn't stopped him from causing damage after hulking out. They'd needed a lot of awkward conversations and hidden guilt before things smoothed out and came back to normal.  
And behind all these sad conversations, every time Tony felt depressed, like nothing would ever be right again, Thor had been there.

The god's goofy public image of a large and muscled man who didn't have a lot of things in his brain was so wrong from what he actually was that Tony was pretty sure no one would actually believe how Thor behaved behind closed doors, far from the cameras. He liked joking around when journalists were there, pretending to be dumber than he was about Earth and its customs. When they were between them, though, when Tony managed to drag him down to his workshop and talk to him about some of his ideas, Thor was quick to catch up, even offering some informations and propositions Tony often hadn't thought about by himself. He'd helped, discreetly, staying in the shadows, with the more diplomatic side of things, meeting with T'Challa and the most important members of his kingdom; the way he had of respecting every custom of every people had been a big plus. He didn't, like so many others on the team, have any prejudices about what was right as a custom and what wasn't: he simply accepted things as they were presented to him.  
But, more than anything, he'd helped Tony, as a human being. He was company: an attentive ear when Tony needed to complain about things never going the way he wanted them to; welcoming arms when Tony just wanted to stay silent and be comforted; a voice of strength and support, never holding back his kind words.  
For months, he was the strong and immovable force behind everything Tony did. Maybe it wasn't that surprising, then, that their friendship had turned into something more, both on the physical and the emotional plans. At first, they'd pretended it was nothing much – a kiss here and there, a night spent together, a hug that lasted a touch too long – until they couldn't anymore. That had led to a lot of breakdowns on Tony's side but, slowly, they'd managed to settle on something more or less stable (as stable as it could be with one billionaire superhero and a god, at least).

And now, Tony was… happy. It was still a shock, sometimes, to wake up next to Thor's warm body and look at him sleep. In these moments, he felt – complete, somehow, and serene, as if he knew he'd be all right as long as Thor stayed with him.  
Really, the only problem with Thor was that he was possessive. And even that was an euphemism. He did not like seeing Tony dance with somebody else, though he would never make a scene about it or, worse, forbid Tony from talking to anyone else who wasn't him. He wasn't like this, wasn't an ugly jealous. No, it was more a nice kind of possessive: the kind that led to him absolutely wrecking Tony after a night where he'd had to share him, and to long, passionate kisses to reassure himself, somehow.  
So, really, Tony should have seen it coming and brace himself for it. Except he did not.

It was The Big Night: the one where the Rogue Avengers were welcomed back on American soil with a big party to which every important person was invited. Tony and Thor's former team had come back the day before, to various reactions. Some had come to the airport to greet them with happy cries and encouragements; others were there to boo them and shout to go back to where they were. That had pretty well illustrated the general public opinion, actually: a wild mix of people who thought their saviors were finally back, and of others who could not let go of their resentment.  
Truth be told, Tony had thought about financing some banners for the second group.  
He was still angry at all of them, and especially at Steve and at the way the Good Captain had stubbornly turned everything into a big and dangerous fiasco. He had helped getting them back to the US, because he knew, rationally, that they were necessary to Earth's safety. But that did not mean that he'd welcome them back to his Compound with open arms. He'd actually divided the Compound in two separate parts, both of them similarly built, with the same comfort (shit, he did not want to hear them complain about favoritism), but with a clear border between each part, so there was no risk of him accidentally bumping into Barton or Rogers.  
He'd come to the party, because he'd been required to – the most important thing was to pretend things were okay between all of them again, though they weren't, and probably wouldn't ever be again – but he'd much rather stay at home with a good movie and some popcorn. Until now, most of his night had been spent at Thor's side, cautiously avoiding the other Avengers, and succeeding with some pride.  
Really, he doubted it was only bad luck that Rogers appeared at the exact time Thor had left to fetch them some drink. Unless ''bad luck'' meant a perfectly timed appearance planned by a team of spies.

''Hello, Tony,'' the supersoldier greeted him – and he had the audacity to smile, a gentle, nice thing, like he hadn't left Tony to die the last time he'd seen him.  
''Captain,'' he answered, coldly, looking around him to see where exactly Thor had gone.

There was silence for two seconds, and then:

''Would you dance with me?'' Rogers asked, in a loud voice.

The little shit. He'd planned this, Tony was sure of it – and there were too many people who'd heard him to refuse, that would be disastrous for their image. So he braced himself, clenched his jaw, and nodded, taking the hand that Rogers was holding.  
They moved through the crowd to the dance floor, where the quartet was playing some waltz song. Rogers' moves were clumsy, and Tony had to bite his lip to avoid telling him off when he stepped on his toes once more, but for a minute there, he was able to hope a dance was the only thing they would share. Until…

''You know,'' Rogers was saying, and Tony tuned back in, suddenly feeling cold all over, ''I would like for us to come back to the way we were before… before everything that happened. I forgave you, you know, for what you did, and–''  
''Excuse me? Run that by me once more?''  
''Oh Tony, come on, you know what I'm talking about. All the damage you made trying to stop Bucky and me, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. It was a mistake you made, a big one, but I'm sure we can talk about it and…''

Tony was pretty sure he would have said or done something regrettable, right then; slapped Steve, maybe, or insulted him, or called his armor to send him straight back to Wakanda and keep him there. Whatever he would have chosen to do, it would have been very, very bad PR, and he would be eternally grateful for Thor's warm hand suddenly settling on his shoulder.  
Thor was taller than Steve, bigger; not by much, maybe, but enough that it was noticeable, especially with Thor standing all proud like he was now. Despite this, Steve's face lit up with an innocent smile, and Tony couldn't help but grin inwardly – Steve did not have the slightest idea of what was waiting for him.

''Thor!'' the Captain exclaimed, immediately letting go of Tony and taking a step forward. ''Hey, I'm glad to see you again, it's been a long time!''  
''Yes, it has, indeed. And I wish it could have stayed this way. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to borrow Tony for a minute.''

The last thing Tony saw before being tugged along by Thor's determinate grip was Steve's face: it went from shocked to angry to just disappointed in a quarter of second. They left the dance floor, smiling at every journalist, and Tony vaguely heard his boyfriend give an explanation of duties waiting for them.  
Duties that they were apparently supposed to accomplish in some room right next to the main reception hall, because that was where Thor led them. He pushed Tony inside, gently, and then turned to lock the door behind them. Next thing Tony knew, he was spun around, so fast he had to blink a couple times to get his bearings.  
He was back to the door now, and he inched sideways to get away from the uncomfortable knob digging into his back. Thor was towering over him, impressive in his contained anger. A few years ago, maybe, Tony would have been scared, fearing about what Thor was planning; now, though, he knew him well enough to know that his anger was not directed at him.

''I swear I had nothing to do with all this,'' Tony still felt compelled to explain. ''He'd planned it, I couldn't possibly refuse.''  
''I know,'' Thor said, his voice deep, rumbling, ''I know they planned it, I heard the Widow talk about it. It is not you I feel angry at. But they need to learn that you do not belong to them anymore now. They need to understand that they had their chance with you, and let it pass. They need to see that you are mine, now.''

Tony licked his lips, his eyes locking on Thor's.

''Oh? And how do you plan on making them see that, big guy?''  
''I do not plan on making them see, Tony. I plan on making them hear.''

And then his mouth was on Tony's, passionate but tender, possessive but loving. Tony moaned before he could hold it back, his hands instinctively going to Thor's back. They didn't stay there long, however; Thor reached for his forearms, his hands sending tiny sparks of static electricity up and down his arms, making them tingle. Then he brought them to rest over Tony's head and left them there.

''I'm taking care of you, now. Let me, please?''

Tony nodded, silent, and muffled his groan on Thor's shoulder, clad in a tailored suit that still threatened to crack should he need to flex, as the god reached down to open his zipper, touching him through his briefs.

''Thor, please,'' he breathed, trying to stay silent, not to raise doubts in the people probably walking right on the other side of the thin wooden door.  
''I want to hear you, Anthony. I want everybody to hear you, and they will. Get your hands around my neck, please.''

He obeyed, and held tight as Thor hefted him up after getting his pants and briefs down around his ankles. His right hand settled under his ass, steady, like Tony didn't weigh anything at all, and his left hand went to his pocket, coming out with a condom and a tiny bottle of lube.

''Came prepared, did you?'' Tony asked, chuckling slightly breathlessly.  
''I always do.''

With a wink, he put the condom between Tony's lips, and gestured for him to help open the bottle and pour some lube in his left hand. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it a little, before sneaking a finger down between Tony's ass cheeks, and rubbing it up and down, then in little circles around his hole.  
Tony let his head fall forward, his forehead resting on top of Thor's shoulder, breathing in shakily and loudly as Thor's big finger finally breached him, steady and slow, curling so he could reach the sensitive bundle of nerves, but only brushing against it, teasing until Tony groaned his protest and bucked his hips as much as he dared to.

''Come on, Thor,'' he whined, drawing out his on.  
''Louder.''  
''What?''  
''Louder, Tony. I told you, I want them to hear you.''

He encouraged him with a twist of his finger, and this time that was enough to get Tony to let go of his self control: he moaned Thor's name unashamedly and rocked back on his finger, getting a second one as a reward.  
Thor's pace became faster, more frantic, somehow; where, before, he'd tried to draw sounds out of Tony with slowness and teasing, he got them out of it now with determination and well-targeted touches. And it worked: though he desperately tried to hold on to his last shred of self-control, Tony could now hear himself moaning and whining, babbling nonsense words of encouragement. He was pretty sure that they could hear, on the other side, unless the music covered his sounds of desire, but he didn't really care anymore. Let them hear; let them know where his happiness was now.  
A third finger joined the party, stretching him, getting him open for Thor's imposing cock, and now his words were a litany of Thor's name, mixed with please.  
He whined unhappily when all the fingers drew back, but Thor shushed him, both of his hands now settled on his ass, his warm breath blowing Tony's hair back.

''You are mine,'' the god growled, and adjusted his stance, took himself in hand. ''You are mine and I refuse to let you go. I will not let them take you away from me. Tell them; shout my name to them so they know they have no right over you. Make them hear, come on.''

And Tony did; half-whined, half-shouted as Thor breached him in one slow move, buried himself to the hilt and stayed there a minute, until Tony began to protest and tried to raise himself as well as he could to fall back down. Thor let him struggle for a short while, and then took thing into hand – literally. He raised him up, the muscles on his arms bulging with his strength, and then supported him as he let him fall back down, too slowly for Tony's taste. He whined, deep in his throat, and closed his hands around the back of Thor's neck, trying to silently convey how he wanted him to give him more but, of course, that didn't work.

''Tell me,'' Thor demanded, in a breathless voice. ''Tell me what you want. Ask me, Tony.''  
''I– Just, more? Please, please, please…''

The next few minutes passed in a blur of thrusts and pleasure, of love and passion. At some point, Tony had given up on staying at least a little bit silent; truth was, he wouldn't be surprised if YouTube and Twitter exploded with videos of a wooden door behind which loud moans and pleased cries were to be heard. At least, this time no one would see his naked ass, though he was pretty sure there would also be people filming as they did their walk of shame out of the room.  
But for now, this wasn't what he was focusing on. The only things that mattered were the warmth of Thor, everywhere, surrounding him; his fingers that had finally migrated to Tony's cock, stroking him just the way he liked; the deep thrusts; his soft words, whispered in Tony's ears, words that were carved in his heart, that warmed him from the inside.  
Time seemed both to stretch and to accelerate. The seconds before Tony came were at the same time a slow building up, pleasure streaming in his veins, making his heart beat faster and his breath speed up, and a quick final, the ultimate, destroying wave that took him almost by surprise, his orgasm overpowering him, his back arching and toes curling in his dress shoes. He came back from it panting, and had just enough strength left to tighten around Thor, to smile at his snarled ''mine'' as he jerked up one last time before freezing, his grip on Tony's ass cheeks almost painful.

They both needed some time to get their breath back, and then Thor let Tony slide down, carefully, drawing him in a hug as soon as his feet were safely back on the floor.

''They will not even get a chance to hurt you,'' he said, serious, his voice slightly hoarse. ''I promise you that, Tony. I promise they will not get to come close to you unless you want them to. You're mine, and as long as you are, as long as you want to be, I will not let you go.''

That didn't make everything okay; he was pretty sure that, as soon as he would step out, problems would begin again, and that the Rogue Avengers would not even last one day before coming back full force to annoy him.  
But he gave himself this one moment where, satiated, he could take one deep, deep breath, settle against his boyfriend, and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
